Benutzer Diskussion:Chainpaw
Willkommen auf meiner Disskusionsseite :D 2012= ♥-Wilkommen im Wiki Hallo Leafpool&Squirrelflight! :) Ich wollte dich im Wiki begrüßen und viel Spaß noch wünschen :) Hoffentlich kommst du auch mal in den Chat ;) Bei Fragen wende dich doch an etwas ältere Wikia Nutzer (z.B. mich oder andere) oder auch an Admins Schöne Zeit noch LG - 15:34, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) |-| 2013/Jan= Re:Siggi Ja, ich weiß nicht. Ich war lang nicht mehr aktiv und weiß nicht, wie die Regeln momentan sind. Wenn die Regeln auf deiner Seite sind, mach ich dir gerne eine Siggi, du musst mir nur sagen, was da stehen soll und welche Farben. LG 16:18, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) RE:Siggi Hallo, ich habe dir eine Siggi gemacht, weiß aber nicht, ob sie dir gefällt :) Ich gebe dir einfach mal den Link und dann kannst du mir ja sagen, ob ich noch was ändern soll Benutzer:Leafpool & Squirrelflight/Sig LG ich hatte das ja auch noch garnicht geändert XD Signatur Ich habe das Blau jetzt heller gemacht. SIGNATUR Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Wenn nicht, sag bescheit :) LG uups D| sry, mein fehler^^ habs geändert und hoffe, es gefällt dir Signatur GLG :) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Jetzt noch eine Frage~ hast du in einem anderen Wiki schon eine Siggi, weil wenn nicht musst du noch in deinen Privaten einstellungen einen Code eingeben und ein kästchen ankreuzen :/ GLG ^^ Code Also, du gehst auf private einstellungen (rechts oben bei dem minibild von deinem ava) dort ist ein abschneitt SIGNATUR. Dort kreuz du das Kästchen mit dem Wikitext in der Signatur... an. in die Zeile gibst du dann diesen Code ein: | dein Name }} Du must auf codeansicht gehen und den code kopieren und alle leerzeichen darin wegmachen, konnt ihn nicht anders schreiebn, da sonst ein anderer link entstanden wäre und der code nichtmehr sichtbar wäre. GLG :) Bild ♥ Hier ein Bildchen für dichright :3 17:51, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frage hey, Geht dein Chat noch? weil meiner geht irgendwie nichtmehr und feders auch nicht... und mich wprd interessieren ob es bei allen so ist oder nur bei uns:D lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:35, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat okay dann wirds wohl am wiki liegen und nicht am laptop:D haha leaf das hoffe ich mal nicht:DD hehe okay, ich wusste schon immer das mein gewissen nen schaden hat xD hm..okay..das erklärt so einiges..:x xD haha xDD *lachflash* ich hoffe der Chat geht gleich wieder xD haha was macht du äähm.. ich denn? :D lol ich ess ein Eis und merk es nichtmalxD haha ich hab immer wieder nen Lachflash wenn ich an Warheit oder Pflicht denke wo ich dachte Birke meint das ernst xDD oh mist ich hab gehofft das du es vergessen hast...:D also...Birke musste ja das mit den fantasien und Brad pitt schreiben ne? Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:49, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß worum es geht. In Wikia gab es Probleme mit dem Chat und allgemein mit Wikia. Und der Chat hat darunter auch gelegen, und ich konnte (wie ich schon sagte) für eine Zeit nicht hier rein (20 min.) In dieser Zeit haben die Wikia-Mitarbeiter das Problem behoben, danke! Liebe Grüße 21:05, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Leaf, ja dass du weniger Bearbeitungen hast, liegt daran, dass ich die Forum-Seite von der Namenskette einmal gelöscht habe. Diese Diskussion hat ziemlich viele Bearbeitungen die nicht in die Bearbeitungsstatistik mit einfließen sollte. LG 13:34, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Beleidigung Hallo Leaf, ich finde es toll dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst. Ich werde Ginsterfell erstmal aus dem Chat verbannen. Sowas müsst ihr ja nicht haben und wir auch nicht. Wer sowas schreibt, braucht gar nicht erst herzukommen LG 21:23, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat:o Mein Chat geht wieder nicht ;( Nope meiner geht auch nicht ;(( lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 21:29, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild<3 Dank für das schöne Bild<33 Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 17:19, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Datei:--byWeich--.png Wei gesagt nicht sehr schön Bild<3 Hier ich hab ein Bild gemalt..für dich:DD bin aber leider noch nicht so gut im Malen...und hatte natürlich ne Vorlage:D thumb|left|Für Leaf Von Bramble lg 21:38, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) |-| 2013/Feb= Test Dies ist lediglich ein test 5.146.124.29 23:28, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Hei, danke für das Bild es ist echt schön *-* 15:05, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen frame|:)Sooo... fertig :D... nur eine Sache. Das Ding da (oben rechts) ist kein Böses Gesicht ohne Mund, das soll ein Schmetterling sein XDDD naja... LG- deine 16:38, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :3 Hey Leaf~ also hier ist das Bild das ich gemalt habe als du mir zugeschaut hast :D Bitteschöön:D xD right 23:27, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich :) Mein erster Versuch Distelpfote zu malen, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. (habe leider kein gimp) RTL for EVER (Diskussion) 15:30, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Das ist für dich Friends Hey Leaf :) Wir haben ja mal im Chat ne Freundshcaft gegründet^^ Allerdings habe ich gerade gesehn, dass ich noch auf deiner Freundesliste fehle... Wäre schön, wenn du das noch nachtragen könntest :) GLG Bild hier ist es 21:32, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild Here ya go: Bild hier bitte^^ 23:35, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild 12:08, 2. Magneyen.png Panflam.png Lohgock.png Für_Leaf.png Hoffentlich^^^ Ein letzer Versuch! Sorry! :/ (Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 11:46, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) Das ist auch für dich! Als Entschädigung^^ <333 Und noch ein Bild^^ Ich ab grade voll lust auf malen!^^^:D Und noch eins^^ Hier, für dich! HBL Unbenannt_Leafy.png| Das ist Sandfell^^<333 Unbenannt999.png|Schneeflocke am grauem Himmel^^ Unbenannt Solli.png|Das ist Solli, eine Einzelläuferin<333333 Tüpfenfleck.png|| Hoffentlich klappt es jetzt^^ Sorry!!! Unbenanntgebrochenes_herz.png|Tröste es und mich^^ <33333333 Tröste das Bild^^ Und mich... ;( Für dich in der Hoffnung das du es trösten kannst! Ein Bild für Dich <3 FOR YOU thumb Hier ein Bild für dich !!! <3333333333 Danke für dein Bild , es war sehr schön !!! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir !!! Ich kann leider keine getigerten Katzen !!! (mit Nagellack) ;D XD Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 18:26, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Siggifrage Hi Leaf,kannst du mir vielleicht sagen ob man für Siggis extra eine neue Seite machen muss oder nicht.Schon mal Danke im Voraus.Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 18:49, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Oh,Danke Leaf *knuddel* :3 Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 18:59, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt habe ich ein Problem.Ich habe die Seite gemacht aber,wie soll man die Siggi dann bei den Einstellungen in die Zeile neben Angepasste Signatur '''reinkriegen? Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 19:47, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ein Weltwunder,ich habe eine Siggi gemacht XD Danke nochmal 20:08, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hab dir doch geholfen :( Ich hab dir doch eben geholfen! :( Kurz bevor du gegangen bist, Komm doch wieder ;( Das war doch alles nur Spaß P.S.: ich hoffe das war jetzt nicht nur ein verbindungsfehler oder so, wenn ja, dann.... Peiheinlichich xD (naja, peinlich nicht, aber komisch^^) 20:36, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Also... Holly, Crepi, B-li und Asche waren genauso enttäuscht, wie ich. So gut wie alle eig. Wir alle wollen, dass du wieder kommst. Wirklich und wenn jemand das Gegenteil behauptet dann spring ich sorfort an deine Seite! Versprochen!^^ 20:48, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jeder hält zu dir! Bitte komm in den Chat *Hundeblick* 21:07, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Dropsi... Das war doch alles nur ein Spiel... Wirklich. Wir (die anderen *pfeif*) wollten doch nichts böses... Es war nur als scherz gedacht, weil wir (die anderen *pfeif*^^) dachten, dass du auch nur ein Spiel machst, ich muss jetzt off ich komm aber in 20 Min. wieder ;') 21:14, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Enthaltung Sofern es keine völlig abstrusen Dinge sind, wie wenn zB jemand schreibt die Katze sollte nicht getigert sein, obwohl sie getigert ist oder sowas, dann natürlich nicht, wobei dann auch Dagegen Bewertungen nicht zählen. Allgemein ist es aber immer besser, wenn dus nach einer Enthaltung verbesserst, wobei es nicht unbedingt gemacht werden muss, nur es ist manchmal auch so, dass jemand dem Enthaltungsuser recht gibt und dann ein Dagegen gibt. 21:58, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Noch ein Bildchen^^ Sorry wenn ich dih nerve, aber es macht voll bock^^ thumb|Für meine BF<333333333 Was ist los Was ist los?? :o ich hab dich angerufen aber du gehst nie dran. auch gehst du nicht auf meine narichten ein. komm doch mal in chat oder ruf mich an. Kleinfrost (Diskussion) 17:37, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) D: Hey Leaf, Ich weiß nicht ob es stimmt, aber du warst heute im Chat irgendwie so ruhig und verschlossen, bist off gegangen ohne was zu sagen und wirktest irgendwie traurig...ob es stimmt weiß ich nicht, kann auch nur einbildung gewesen sein, aber falls was ist bin ich immer für dich da, ich wollte nur das du es weißt, du bist eine meiner besten Freundinnen im Wiki und ich finde es schade wenn du traurig bist...wenn du nicht drüber reden möchtest kann ich das natürlich verstehen, aber falls doch bin ich immer für dich da<3 Lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:29, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Biiild thumb|höhö....frag nich xD<333333 19:24, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bildichen ^^ Ich wollte dir mal ein schönes Bild machen ^^ 22:57, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Ein Geschenk ^^ :o Achsoo...ich dachte es währe an mich weil du ja gestern auch gesagt hast du ich für dich gestorben bin wegen der Warheit oder Pflicht aufgabe... Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:22, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen für dich^^ thumb|leftHey du^^ Mir ist grade aufgefallen, dass ich dir noch nichts auf deine Diskussionsseite geschrieben habe und noch kein Bild gemalt habe o.O Das ändere ich hiermit^^ Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 19:20, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe Hey, Wenn Tau dir das gesagt hat, frag am besten bei ihr nochmal nach. Ich bin gerade nicht ausreichend informiert um das beantworten zu können ^^ - 11:32, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Sorry wenn du nicht so aussiehst! BITTE KOMM ZURÜCK! ;( ;( Ach Leaf!^^ ;( Leaf! Bitte! Ich habe dich sooo lieb! Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, ich .....heule gerade! Wirklich! BITTE KOMM ZURÜCK! Die dich soooo lieb habende PS: Was du mir alles gegeben hast: - Freundschaft - eine Sig. -ICH HAB DICH LIEB! Don't leave *Löwenherz01 ist dem Chat beigetreten. *3:26 Löwenherz01 ;8 *3:26 Aschenfell Was den Löwe? *3:26 Löwenherz01 Leaf...sie kommt gar nicht mehr in den Chat!! *Lest mal auf ihrem Profil! *3:27 StrangerInTheShadows Wz *3:27 Habichtfeder64 omg!! warum? *3:28 Löwenherz01 Dabei...ist sie eine der wichtigsten Menschen im Wiki! Für mich! Sie ist im Wiki mein BF! *heult in echt!* *3:28 Aschenfell Löwe..das habe ich schon gelesen... *3:28 Löwenherz01 *heult* *3:28 Habichtfeder64 *heult auch los* * *3:29 StrangerInTheShadows Oo *3:29 Aschenfell *Versucht die beiden verzweifelt und selber traurig zu trösten ._.* *3:29 Löwenherz01 Leaf!!! ;8 *3:29 Habichtfeder64 warum!!!!! warum nur!!! *heult immer weiter* *3:29 Aschenfell ._." *3:30 Habichtfeder64 sie wurde doch nicht ausgeschlossen!! nnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn leaf!!!! *(sorry für spam) *3:31 Aschenfell Oh man bald sind wir ünter einen tränenmeer ._. *unter* *seufzt* *3:32 Habichtfeder64 Herbst ist schon total durchnäst*kann einfach nicht aufhören zu heulen* *sie war so ein guter mensch.. *3:32 Löwenherz01 LEAF!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOMM ZURÜCK!! (sry vor caps...aber es muss sein!) *schüttelt sich vor heulen* So, siehst du, die haben dich alle gern und wollen, dass du bleibst. Du hast die Wahl... MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 14:36, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Leaf... Falls du dies liest...Das habe ich für dich getahn! http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:L%C3%B6wenherz01/WICHTIG! Überzeugt dich das ein bisschen! Leaf...ICH HAB DICH LIEB! KOMM ZURÜCK! <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Vorschlag! Leaf, was wäre wenn wir uns im Englischem Chat treffen? Jetzt! Dann können wir reden! Bittte! PS: Habicht hat schon vor lauter Tränen den Chat unter Wasser gesetzt! Bitte komm in den Englischen Chat! thumb|Sorry wenn du nicht so aussiehst! BITTE KOMM ZURÜCK! ;( ;( Hey :( Hey L&S! Ich hab Löwes Blog gelesen und echt, ich hab das gar nicht mitbekommen ;( Bitte, bitte komm doch wieder. Wahrscheinlich hat das keiner so gemeint, komm, gib doch allen noch mal ne Chance, es wird schon wieder. Always look on the bright side of life... ignore the darkness in front of you, but think about your friends and it will vanish forever. Friends are always there, invisible, guiding your life, helping you, even if you don't recognize, like flowers under the snow, like stars at day. Komm doch bitte nochmal, bitte, bitte ;( Hoffe ganz doll, dass du wieder zurückkommst Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 15:22, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Natürlich geht das! Komm schon. Du hast einen starken Charakter, Willensstärke und eine Kettensäge - nicht zu vergessen jede Menge Schinken ;) Komm doch in den Chat. Es ist grad nicht viel los und ich bin auch da. Bitte, for me. Es ist nämlich echt doof sich über Diskussionseiten miteinander zu unterhalten ;) Bitte, Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 15:29, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, komm schon, dass ist eine der dümmsten Ausreden, die ich bislang gehört habe, komm schon! Letzter Versuch, es sind nicht alle sooo schlimm. Es wird schon wieder. Auch die schlimmste und schwerste Zeit im Leben ist irgendwann vorüber. Ein (sehr creatives) Gleichnis von mir: Du bist im Moment wie eine Pflanze, die ausgegraben wurde. Ohne Halt, ohne zuvericht. Abgeschnitten von allem um dich herum. Aber diese Pflanze treibt neue Wurzeln, findet wieder Halt, Kraft, Hoffnung und zuversicht. Gib nicht auf. Treibe neue Wurzeln und richte dich wieder auf Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 15:36, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, komm schon, Du weißt nichts bevor du es nicht ausprobiert hast! Rappel dich auf, spring über deinen eigenen Schatten und geh in den Chat! Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 15:45, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Na und? Also echt, ist doch egl, was sie sagt, ignoriere sie einfach. Was ist eine einzelne gegen viele? Eine gegen eine Gemeinschaft? Was kann sie schon gegen Freundschaft ausmachen? Ist doch egal! Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 15:50, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab mit Leo geredet. Sie hat das nie so gemeint, sie hat nichts gegen dich, echt nicht! Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 15:56, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sie schrieb: ''Leaf ist mir nicht egal und ich mag sie auch''' Also wirklich ;) Du kannst schon kommen Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 16:00, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geh on, dann kannst du sie fragen ;) Komm schon! Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 16:06, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Im englischen Warrior Cats würde ich sagen: Keep your fur on, nobody will eat you up. Calm down and move on - don't be a coward! Mach schon - Trau dich! Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 16:12, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) 5:11Leo LeopardenschweifSag mal Leaf, bitte, dass sie wenigstens kurz in den Chat kommen soll, um mit mir zu reden, ich hasse es, sowas auf Disks zu klären, für mich viel zu öffentlich und unübersichtlich :/ Also: Mach schon! Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 16:13, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) You see? bitte, bitte überwinde dich! Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 16:16, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bumblestripe Ja, da hast du recht, das muss weg zumal es, wenn er eine BotC Version brauen ''würde sowieso ne Schülerversion bräuchte, aber gut da das ja erledigt ist, ich habs entfernt. Sry nochmal xD 16:38, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC)